As Days Go By
by alexz1jude
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since birth. In fact, they're practically inseparable. But one night can change it all. And on top of that Bella's mom has news for everyone. Slightly OOC. Rated M. All human, AU.
1. Chapter 1: Such An Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Twilight, Stephenie Meyer still owns it.

* * *

As Days Go By

**Chapter 1 - Such An Ordinary Day  
**

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_-Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton_

My days could always be counted as normal. Every day, without fail, I would wake up, get myself to school if there was school, spend a good amount of time with Edward and his family, and then go to sleep, only to wake up and do it all over again.

In the small, gloomy town they call Forks is where all this action happens. The skies were almost constantly overcast and it was very rare to see even a glimpse of sun, even in the summer months. This depressing place is where I've lived for my 17–almost 18–years of existence.

Renee, my mother, had originally planned on leaving my father, Charlie, and taking me with her just after I was born. There was something that had changed her mind though. I liked to think that Charlie had been the reason for that, but I also doubted it was true.

I was, however, grateful for Renee's change of heart. If she had taken me away from Forks when she wanted to I would have never met Edward Cullen.

"Bella, have you studied for the biology test yet?" Edward asked.

School had just started yesterday and we had to take a test in biology before the teacher could teach us any new material. It was basically full of information that was in the introduction to biology packet we had been assigned to go over during the summer break. It was only 20 questions but was a required part of the curriculum.

"I was going to do that later. But if you want to test me, I'm up for it now." I said.

Edward was normally the one to help me with any schoolwork or tests. Most of the time we were in all the same classes so our work was the same and we ended up doing it together or being partners, like in biology.

Edward and I were in our favorite place to do homework, which would be on the couch in my living room. There was something about it that had a homey feeling, and it was better than the kitchen table. We rarely did our work anywhere else.

Both Renee and Charlie were out. Renee was at a teacher's workshop in Arizona while Charlie was at the town's station, where he worked as a police officer.

Growing up, Edward had been afraid of Charlie's gun. I can clearly remember him saying that it was going to go off and shoot him. He had said it many times as we were growing up and his brothers used to tease him about it whenever they could. Sometimes I still see Edward eyeing the gun, like it was going to shoot him, when Charlie comes home but no one mentions it anymore.

"What is the general definition of biology?" Edward asked.

"That's incredibly easy, Edward. It's the study of living organisms and how they interact with each other and their environments." I said.

"What is homeostasis?" He asked.

"Another easy one? Homeostasis is the ability to maintain a steady internal body temperature." I answered.

"Just be thankful that Emmett isn't in our class when we answer that one." Edward said.

"I've already heard that one, Edward. Emmett could barely contain his excitement that day." I said.

Emmett was one of Edward's adoptive brothers, and was referred to by me as a big teddy bear. He had the build of a serious weightlifter but acted like a child. There was rarely a time when you would see Emmett in a serious manner. The only times I knew about was when his was with his girlfriend, Rosalie, who also happened to be an adoptive Cullen, and one time when Edward and I were in third grade and Mike Newton was trying to get me to kiss him.

"Though I think he enjoyed enzymes and substrates better." Edward said.

"Biomolecules that speed up chemical reactions, and a substrate cause it. They bind together like a lock and key, and that was why Emmett got such a kick out of it." I said, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Very nice," Edward commented.

He continued to test me until we got through the entire review sheet. It didn't take long considering I knew mostly all of the material.

"I think you're ready for the test." Edward said as he put my notes away. "Now no more studying."

I silently agreed and took the remote off of the coffee table, mindlessly turning it on and handing it to Edward before getting off the couch and turning off the lights.

"What are you in the mood for watching?" He asked, browsing the guide.

"Maybe a movie of some sort. It's your pick this time." I said.

Edward and I took turns at picking what to watch on TV, though we both had the same tastes so it really didn't matter.

I took my backpack off of the edge of the couch and threw it on the carpeted floor before getting more comfortable on the couch. My head rested on Edward's shoulder and my legs were stretched across the couch.

I was so relaxed that I didn't even notice which movie Edward had put on. I could have fallen asleep. In fact I think I did.

The next thing I remember was something moving beneath me. I opened my eyes and moved my head to face in the direction of the moving object. My chocolate brown eyes locked with Edward's emerald ones and my lips connected with something. My body was jolted by a shock of electricity.

This was not a normal occurrence in my days. In fact, I couldn't believe it. I had just kissed my best friend. Even worse, my lips connected with his again. I felt the same spark.

I would have stopped there to save our friendship, but he pulled my lips back to his again. It was shocking how out of hand this was getting, yet I couldn't stop it. My eyes closed.

I felt Edward's tongue run along my bottom lip, asking for entrance to my mouth. My lips parted on their own accord, my mind being long gone by now, and his tongue swiveled around my own.

The taste of Edward was a drug I could certainly get used to. But I wouldn't be getting used to it. I couldn't get used to it. This was not going to be a regular occurrence.

My body's position moved so that my legs were on either side of Edward's, straddling him. He also had better access to my mouth this way. I raised his shirt up and over his head, breaking our kiss momentarily.

Our tongues were locked in a never ending battle for dominance while I felt his hands going up and down my sides, pushing my shirt up a little further each time.

The dark blue shirt I had put on this morning had risen up all the way to the bottom of my bra and Edward's hands were all over my back.

I took my hands from Edward's messy, bronze-colored hair and trailed them along Edward's arm, bringing them behind my back to unhook the bra I was wearing. With that done, I pulled my bra and my shirt over my head, leaving me topless on Edward's lap.

Edward pulled away. What had I just _done_, and how had I ended up topless on Edward's lap? I am such an idiot.

"I am so sorry, Edward." I mumbled, attempting to get off of him but his hands held me in place.

"Bella, I think we need to talk about this." He said.

Looking into his eyes, I could see a struggle taking place. I thought he was just trying to find a way to let me down nicely until I saw his eyes glance downwards.

"Edward Cullen, are you staring at my breasts?" I asked, my mouth hanging open.

When he looked back at my face, I could see he was ashamed. Never in all my life have I ever seen Edward even stare at anyone the way he was staring at me. I just don't see why Edward would choose ordinary me over every other girl.

"Bella, you are beautiful. It's hard not to stare." He said.

Okay, maybe he wasn't all that ashamed. I was sure that if the situation was reversed I would be sitting there stammering like an even bigger idiot than I already am.

I was still caught in the moment, I could tell on account of how I took both his hands in my own and brought them to rest on my breasts. I squeezed gently before letting my hands fall to his chest, where they ran along his rock hard muscles.

I was sure this could easily be counted as the best moment of my life. I knew it was wrong to think that, but it was 100 percent true. It should be wrong to enjoy the feeling of your best friend's tongue in your mouth, it should be wrong to like the way his hands feel on your naked chest. It should be wrong, but it didn't feel that way. There was an easy expression to explain it, "so wrong, it's right". And my god, it felt so right.

Part of me was sure that it wouldn't feel that way if this was with any other man. Part of me knew it wouldn't ever feel like this. There was a much easier explanation for this, but I was much too afraid to even think of it.

I was brought back to the present by the moan that came out of Edward's mouth. My eyes wandered from him to my hands, or more of the hardened part of his anatomy they had mindlessly traveled to. The sound that had came out of Edward's mouth had left me feeling empowered, so empowered that my hands started had to undo the button of his jeans.

Edward, seeing my intentions, lifted himself off the couch so I could slide his pants down. His move had caused me to have to move from my previous position, leaving me hovering over him while standing on the floor beside the couch.

I had his pants halfway down his hips, and could see his black boxers, when I heard a car's engine approaching and saw a light flash from behind the curtain covering the front window of the darkened room. Charlie was home.

"Crap," I muttered. I lifted myself the rest of the way off of Edward and turned around to see where my bra and my shirt was so quickly that I lost my balance. Luckily for me, Edward was right there to catch me before I hit the ground, which was just what he did.

Somehow I had ended up so that my shirtless front was pressed against Edward's shirtless front. My nipples hardened at the contact and something else poked my thigh. I heard the engine turn off and as quickly as I could without tripping, I retracted myself from Edward and somehow found my bra and my shirt in the dark room, putting them on as I went along. I turned myself around and saw that Edward was fully clothed and gathering his stuff.

"Bella, Esme said she needed me home early today," his voice sounded strained. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I opened my mouth before closing it again. My eyes wandered from him to the clock. It was only 8 o'clock, I knew Esme was out with her friends from her gardening club. They met up every week on the same day without fail. Edward knew this as well, but I didn't press him on the matter. If he wanted to escape, fine, I'd just leave him to it.

He hesitated when he reached the door, turning back towards me slightly before speaking, "And you might want to run your hands through your hair before Charlie comes in." He threw me a half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes before opening the door and sprinting out to his shiny, silver Volvo.

I ran my hands through my hair and threw myself onto the couch before Charlie could even make it to the front door. The TV was still on, and some movie was playing, but instead of turning my attention to it I listened for Charlie's footsteps.

Of course, between the TV and the fact that I was in here while he was out there, I couldn't hear anything.

It took only a few more moments for Charlie to make his way from his police cruiser to the front door.

"Hey Bells," he said once he came in. "Edward sure left in a hurry. Didn't even say more than a hello to me."

"Hi Ch-Dad," I said. I couldn't exactly call him Charlie to his face. "Edward had to get home to help Alice with something. We fell asleep so he was running late." I couldn't exactly mention Edward's excuse for leaving, I think even Charlie knew about Esme's gardening club.

There was no need to mention what had happened after we woke up. I had no doubts that Charlie might actually shoot Edward if he knew.

Charlie still saw me as his little girl. The one that would not be fooling around with her best friend on the couch on a Wednesday night. He probably thought I was clueless about sex too. He knew that Renee had given me the sex talk years ago, but he would never add anything onto the subject. It was much better for Charlie to look past everything and see the sweet and innocent Bella he had once changed diapers for.

Charlie had walked away to hang up his gun while he left me to my thoughts. It was a place I didn't really want to be. I had been trying my hardest not to think about what happened with Edward, and not to freak out about it either.

The touch of his hands, which sent involuntary shivers all over my body. The way his body felt against mine.

But he had rejected me. Even though my mind shouldn't want him the way my body did, I couldn't seem to push the thoughts from my head.

Why did it hurt so much?

I've been friends with Edward practically since birth. In all that time I have never felt any other feelings besides friendly ones towards him.

"Bella, did you plan on making anything for dinner?" Charlie asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I always made dinner when Renee wasn't here. He didn't even have the talent to make a meal as simple as spaghetti.

"Uh, yeah," I said, getting up to go into the kitchen. "I can make you some scrambled eggs but I don't think I'm going to eat. I had a really big lunch and I'm pretty tired."

Charlie stepped in front of me before I could open the refrigerator. "Go to sleep Bells," he said. "I can fend for myself for one night. Pizza can be pretty healthy for hunger."

I wasn't sure whether or not I should argue with him. The sooner I could get to sleep, the sooner my thoughts could stop bothering me.

"Goodnight Dad," my more selfish side won over.

I made my way upstairs, managing to take a shower, brush my teeth, and make my way under the sheets covering my bed in a daze. Even though I tried my hardest not to think about what happened with Edward, my thoughts kept straying in that direction.

He could have just stopped it after the first 2 kisses that were exchanged. I was ready to but it was him who brought me back to his lips. It didn't help much that my brain and my body hadn't exactly been working together. But now that they could connect I saw how wrong what we did was.

Part of me kept wondering what would happen tomorrow when we saw each other again. The other part didn't want tomorrow to even come. School would be awkward was hell, especially sitting so closely together in biology. Not to mention all of my other classes.

As I tossed and turned I couldn't help but think I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. I just wanted to put this not so normal day past me but apparently it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I dreamed part of this one day but it took me until I got my Twilight soundtrack today to write up the whole thing.**

**Originally I had planned for this to be a oneshot but somehow I ended up with a plot. So basically there will be an update soon. **

**One thing I'd like to know is, how did you like that almost sex scene with Edward and Bella? And would you like more? The next few chapters may be a little tamer and I'll introduce the plot, but afterwards I at least want to add in one full lemon. But that was my first time writing anything like that so I want to kear your opinion.  
**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**--Sarah  
**


	2. Chapter 2: And The Storm Is Closing In

As Days Go By

**Chapter 2 – And The Storm Is Closing In**

_Lost and winter's on the way  
And the air is caving in  
And the streets are crumbling  
But you are with me  
Under the downtown city lights_

_-Statues Without Eyes by Kill Hannah_

Today was sure to suck, or at least be extremely awkward. I wasn't sure how I should act around Edward.

Should I act like last night happened or not?

I can only imagine how many times I'll blush whenever I'm around him. I would probably bring it up by mistake if he just wanted to forget about it.

But, he's Edward, meaning he wouldn't exactly just forget about something, especially something like almost having sex with your best friend.

I sighed. I hadn't even gotten out of bed yet and I already wanted to go back.

On a non-Edward related note, Renee was coming back from Phoenix today. I knew that if I stayed home sick today I'd never hear the end of it.

I wondered if Edward had told anyone what happened. If he did, it would have been to his adoptive sister Alice.

Edward was close to everyone in his family, but he was certainly closest to Alice. With her spiky black hair and her easygoing attitude, Alice was very easy to get along with. I think that out of all the Cullen's she was definitely my second favorite, my first being Edward.

There was a 100 percent chance I was going to have to see Edward before school. He always picks me up before school. Considering how much of a gentleman he is, he would at least call if I had to get myself to school.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table to see what time it was and saw I only had a half an hour before Edward would come. The time I had spent here thinking about today was going to make me late, I thought as I dragged my ass out of bed.

Edward was just as on time as he always was. Honestly I was about to drive myself to school before he pulled up in the driveway. It was time to face Edward. I had to compose myself to walk out there, but when I didn't trip on the walk to Edward's Volvo I took it as a good sign.

"Hey Edward," I said as I got in. My confidence was intact for now. Though it wasn't for long. When I looked at Edward his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Bella," he acknowledged before backing out of the driveway.

Obviously I was wrong to think everything would be okay between us. What had happened may have been bad, but I couldn't bring myself to regret it. It was clear Edward didn't agree.

The ride to school was silent, and it wasn't a normal silence. Instead it was awkward.

I couldn't take it anymore. I've never gotten this kind of silent treatment from Edward. "So what do you think of the biology test today?" I mentally hit myself for coming up with biology as a topic.

"You'll surely ace it," he said tightly before we lapsed into an even more awkward silence. I couldn't help but think there was a double meaning to his words but it could've just been my imagination.

In all my years of knowing Edward, which would be since I was 2, I've never even really been in a fight with him. There have been plenty of arguments, but we always made up afterwards.

It was easier when we were younger; there were no hormones to get in the way. I would definitely say it was better then. If it weren't for those damn hormones we wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Why was this so hard?

I can remember everything we've ever done: the sleepovers, the bathing together when we were young. Nothing had the magnitude of confusion as this. Nothing in the world did.

I loved Edward as a friend. At least I think it was only that way. That just didn't explain why I wanted a repeat of last night. I was just like every other horny teenager, but it felt like more since I've known Edward as long as I have.

"Bella?" Edward's voice pulled me away from my thoughts. I looked around and saw we were now at school. Edward was holding the passenger's door open for me and waiting for me to get out.

"Sorry," I said. I think it was for more than one thing, though I don't think he realized that.

We started walking to the building in yet another silence. Before long the silence was going to drive me insane.

Someone was running toward us from across the parking lot. With a build as big as this guy, I'd say it was definitely Emmett. No one else around here was that bulky.

He ran right up to Edward and pulled his pants down. I stood there in shock. Edward was just pantsed by his brother. There was Edward standing there in his briefs. This was now twice in the last 24 hours I've seen Edward's underwear.

I started to back up. What made it worse was that Edward seemed to be watching me instead of getting angry at Emmett. Being as clumsy as I am I shouldn't have tried to back up, because as luck would have it, I landed right on my ass.

Emmett was doubled over with laughter. Between pantsing Edward and then me falling right after, this was probably one of the best moments of his life.

Edward seemed to realize his pants were around his ankles. He pulled them up before helping me stand up, and then preceding to yell at Emmett.

I just stood there staring at them both. It wasn't the fact Emmett had pantsed Edward that had shocked me. That's happened tons of times before.

Instead my shock came from how much I wished we were alone. All I wanted was for him to shove his rock hard dick into my pussy, and that was so unlike me.

I've never really cared much for sex, especially sex with Edward. I'm normally happy without it. It didn't seem like that was the case anymore. I _wanted_ him. I wanted him more than anything in the world.

It was like I test tasted Edward and now all I could think about was how I wanted the rest. If only Charlie hadn't have came home when he did…

This whole thing made me wonder how many more feelings could possibly be lying dormant.

I knew who I had to talk to about all of this. If she couldn't help me, no one else could either. It was lucky for me she was approaching us with her boyfriend Jasper. Now I could talk to her before having to spend the day with Edward.

Without waiting for them to make it over here fully, I walked over to them, grabbed Alice's hand, and then dragged her over to a set of picnic tables. I was glad no one else was over here.

"How are you, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine, but can I ask you something," I replied, trying hard not to panic.

"Of course, Bella. Come on," she said before making me sit on one of the picnic benches. She sat down right next to me.

"Did he tell you?" I asked.

"I assume that wasn't your only question, but tell me what?" Alice said, but I could tell she was lying.

"He did," I confirmed. I expected him to do as much.

"Yes," she said, giving up the charade. "And I must say, I was shocked when he told me. Never in a million years would I have expected that. Well, actually, I wouldn't go that far. Maybe never in five years is better."

"Alice," I said, interrupting her little speech. I needed to get this out before the bell rang. "I need your help. I want Edward."

"Well obviously, Bella. Otherwise last night wouldn't have happened," she said.

"You don't get it, Alice. I didn't want him this way before last night."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have my suspicions," Alice started. "We all have. The way the two of you act around each other is pretty much the same way I act around Jasper." She smirked before adding, "Well maybe not the same exact way up until last night. Almost."

"Not helping, Alice."

"Look Bella, all of us have always wondered why Edward has never shown any interest in anyone. He's never even shown any interest in talking to any other girls besides you, me, and Rose. Like I said, I've almost had my suspicions. It doesn't take much not to notice the chemistry that flows between you two."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "As much as I wish I didn't have to tell you, I think I do. You've had years to figure it out and look where that's got you."

"Go on," I said when she was quiet.

"I won't tell you. It's much better for you to do it on your own," Alice said before getting up.

"What?" I all but yelled. "How could you say that much and not tell me?"

"Bella, it's much better for you to figure it out on your own. Trust me, you'll thank me some day," she said.

"You're not even going to give me any advice?" I asked.

"Just talk to Edward," Alice started. "Have a real conversation, and if it's awkward just continue. You need to think about what I said about Edward. Rose and I don't count."

Rose and Alice didn't count. I had to think about what she was talking about.

The bell rang.

"Time to go," Alice said before taking my hand and pulling me up. She must've known I would have sat out there all day and thought about it.

I was barely paying attention when Alice dragged me to my locker and then to English class, which was a class we had together, along with Edward and Rosalie. I absentmindedly sat down in my seat and proceeded to stare at nothing.

It didn't take me long to figure out what Alice was talking about before. She had said Edward never paid any attention to any other girls except for me, her, and Rose. Rose and Alice must not count because they've both already found who they were looking for. Realization dawned on me.

Alice was right, I could see that now. Edward and I acted the same way Alice and Rose act around Jasper and Emmett. But that didn't necessarily mean it was the same for Edward and I, did it?

A paper football landed on my folder. I unfolded it and recognized Alice's handwriting.

'You're it for him. I know you had to have figured that out by now. Talk to him. And this time use your head first.' was written on the piece of paper.

Of course, Alice was right again. I may not have been sure of my feelings but I needed to prove to myself I could feel more than just the passion I felt last night. Using my head first, as Alice wrote. I could do that.

First I had to last the day in school with Edward though.

* * *

**I really can't express how sorry I am for not posting chapter 2 for 2 months. I've had writers block and I think this was my tenth time rewriting it before I came up with this. On the plus side, I don't think I should have much trouble with writing the next few chapter.**

**And thanks to sharpie x3 for telling me to have Edward be pantsed xP**

**I appreciate everyone waiting for this chapter. I've been thinking of starting the same thing I did with reviewers for my MR fanfics. Anyone that reviews will get a review reply with a quote from the next chapter (which I'll be startnig now so hopefully I'll have a good quote by the time someone reviews).**

**Thanks for reading.**

**--Sarah  
**


End file.
